


Parent/Teacher Conference

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Ian, Mickey, and Emma [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, M/M, Random prompt, daddy!Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon's Prompt: Ian and Mickey have a daughters and it's Ians first parent/teacher meeting because he's been deployed. (It would be really cool if the teachers and other parents didn't know Mickey was gay and were surprised by Ian).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent/Teacher Conference

"Hey," Mickey says grabbing his coat from the closet, "Emma’s got a parent teacher thing this afternoon"

"Okay…" Ian says, reading the newspaper as has his morning coffee and breakfast. 

"Was wondering if you’d go?"

Ian puts his paper down and watches Mickey shuffling through things on the table to find his keys. He looks at him questioningly, “Don’t you usually go to those?”

"Well yeah but you know… work."

"I’m sure Kev will give you a few hours off from fixing up the bar. He usually does." Ian says.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you’d go?"

"Why’s that?"

Mickey finds his keys and pockets them, turning to Ian. “Well you know… it’ll be your last time for a little while.” Mickey tries to avoid his eyes from Ian’s. Each time he thought of Ian’s deployment he felt like hands were around his heart, squeezing it, suffocating it. 

Ian sighs feeling Mickey’s eyes avoid him. “It’ll only be for a few months, Mick. They promised me.”

"Yeah yeah I know." Mickey clears his throat then walks over to Ian, and continues more lightly "But you know how much shit happens in a 6 year old’s life in a few months. Especially our 6 year old. You need to make up for future missed time now." Mickey grabs Ian’s bagel and takes a bite out of it. "Plus, " he says with the bread still in his mouth, "I need a break from those other parents. Drive me crazy, man" 

He reaches to grab Ian’s coffee to take a sip but Ian pushes it away, trying to not smile at Mickey. “Alright. I’ll go.” 

Mickey smiles and grabs Ian’s coffee from across the table, taking a sip. “Thanks.” He says leaning over to give Ian a kiss. “Have fun,” he yells back as he walks to the door. Ian rolls his eyes and sighs. It’s not that Ian doesn’t want to go see his little girl and talk with her teacher, he’s just worried about what the other parents will think. He’s sure the teacher knew Emma had two dads but he can’t be positive. 

The time approaches and Ian finds himself at Emma’s Elementary school and he makes his way to her classroom. He opens the door and is soon greeted by a woman who looked to be in her early 50’s. 

"May I help you?" She asks him.

"Yeah uhh I"m here for the parent/teacher thing?" Ian says awkwardly. 

"Oh yes but I think you may have the wrong classroom." the woman answers him.

Ian laughs nervously “Umm this isn’t Mrs. Brahms’ class?”

"No it is. I’ve just never seen you here and I thought I met all the children’s parents"

"Well yeah. Her uhh other parent usually comes."

Mrs. Brahms nods understanding, “Which one is your child?”

"Emma. Emma Milkovich." Ian was going to kill Mickey for this. He was hoping it wouldn’t be this awkward but today was exceeding his expectations. The teacher opened the door a bit and Ian stepped in closer to the doorway. The teacher looked back at Emma then back at Ian. Her eyes were dark. 

"Sir I"m going to have to ask you to go"

"Excuse me?"

"Unless you’re an uncle or something I’m going to need to ask you to leave. I know Emma’s father and you’re not her-"

"Daddy!" A little giddy, voice echos across the classroom as he sees a blur of dark hair run to him. 

"Hey, baby!" He says grinning, picking up the little girl to kiss her sweetly on the cheek several times. 

"Daddy, Daddy we did finger paints" Emma says showing Ian her hands. 

"Ha I can see that." Ian says, turning towards Mrs. Brahms who’s staring at them. "Emma. Did you not tell Mrs. Brahms you had two daddies?" Ian asks his little girl. 

"I suppose to?" Emma looks at Ian confused. Not aware that not everyone has two daddies.

Ian smiles at her, “I guess not. People shouldn’t just assume things” Ian eyes Mrs. Brahms who smiles politely at Emma and Ian and looks awkwardly to the floor.

Ian puts Emma down and whispers to her, “Why don’t you go sit down and daddy will follow you in a minute?” Emma nods excitedly and runs back to her place. “Hey! We walk inside, sweetheart” Ian yells back at her. 

Mrs. Brahms approaches Ian. “I..I”m so sorry. I didn’t… she never. I mean”

Ian waves her apology off. “Don’t worry about. It happens. I guess I should be more mad at my husband for not saying anything. ” Ian says lightly. 

Mrs. Brahms rolls her eyes jokingly, “Well that’s husbands for you.” Ian laughs as Mrs. Brahms leads him to the rest of the group. 

Ian sits down. Emma insisting on sitting in his lap. Some other parents walk in and say “Hi” to each other, grabbing their kids to sit by them. They notice Ian is new and introduce themselves to him. 

"Hi. I’m Ian." Ian says, shaking one of the parent’s hands as the others stand near. 

"Oh and who are you to little Emma here?" one of the moms asks Ian as she pats Emma’s hair. 

Ian starts blushing “I’m her uhh…”

"He’s my other daddy. I have two!" Emma says excitedly, smiling up at the other parents. 

"Oh…" the woman says stepping back a little. "Well that’s nice, sweetie"

The man the woman was with who shook Ian’s hand stands there in shock. “Oh wow.. sorry we just didn’t know Mickey was uhh…welll… uhmm” he looks to his wife who look just as at loss for words.

"Gay?" Ian says bluntly. "It’s okay. It took, Mick awhile to say it too" he says smiling at the parents. Their faces lightened as they too smiled.

"Now that everyone is acquainted, should we get started?" Mrs. Brahms asks the group. "Okay first children, do you want to introduce your parents?"

Each kid does as Mrs. Brahms asks and Emma goes last. “This is my Daddy Ian. He’s very tall. He’s a lot taller than my other Daddy. My other Daddy’s name is Mickey. Daddy Mickey says I have Daddy Ian’s eyes and they’re his favorite. This is Daddy Ian’s real hair.” Emma says patting Ian’s head “Daddy Mickey says he knows for sure-“

Ian blushes and cuts her off  ”Emma why we don’t talk about something else? Like what do I do?”

"Oh yeah!" Emma jumps up excitedly. "My daddy," she starts pointing at Ian’s chest "is going into the army. He’s getting… umm ….what’s the word?" she asks Ian, who looks at her almost sadly. 

"Deployed, baby. Deployed."

"Right! Deployed. He’s leaving in a few weeks to go fight the bad guys"

"Well it’s really just dealing with the supplies. I won’t actually be in combat" Ian tells the group and reassures Emma.

"Daddy Mickey is going to miss him lots." Ian looks down, sighing, eyes sad.  "I’m gonna miss him too but somebody has to take care of Daddy Mickey. Right?" Emma asks turning  to Ian and places her hands on either sides of his cheeks.

Ian smiles at her, holding her little hands. “That’s right, baby.” He hugs her tight. “That’s right”.


End file.
